Emperor Kevousalar 1st
Kevousalar/'''Kefousalar '''was a Mirkuleon Emperor who defeated the Udroins in the Eternal Struggle. He was born in the hold of White Mountain 5000 BV (before victory, the mirkuleon victory over the Udroins) He died in the Battle of Dragon Sea in 100,000 AV but went into hiding in 400 AV. He is most well known for the creation of the mirkuleon empire, he can also be credited with discovering the elven kingdoms and eventually starting an era of discovery Physical description The true physical description of Kevousalar is fairly shifty as most sources come on his appearance come from elven lore based of his exploits in the elven lands in the elven-mirkuleon war. This was in the Emperor's later life when he was around five thousand eight hundred. These sources describe him as tall six foot man with a muscular build and a large beard reaching his stomach. He would often plait his beard and tuck into his armour to prevent it from getting in his way. He was described as having typical mirkuleon red eyes and grey skin as well as broad thick shoulders. early life and coming to power Kevousalar was born to the bearborn clan, a noble mirkuleon clan who lived in the region of elder hold which borders the elven sea. He was born to the core tribal family within the clan and lived a nomadic life in the harsh tundra. His clan would often raid and pillage in the more forsted regions and the lands surronding the elder river. The clan under his grand father spread the influence of the bearborn clan and the size of elderhold to cover the majority of the mirkuleon coast on the elven sea and to surrond the elder river stopping south to their allies the eagle lords in hawkhold a land known for its birds of prey which were strong enough to pick up grown men. Kevousalar had a talent for raiding and for warefare however he had a disdain for his brother's actions of simply going to village to village simply slaughtering in a blind rage. It was fine for defeating small villages without much defence say a few peasants with spears. However when it came to attacking fortified towns and hamlets his clan was often defeated as dachuakas and horses cannot scale wars, they were beaten back by boiling hot mud dropped from the walls and hails of arrows. He decided to instead to burn and salt their feilds he would then use seige weaponary adapted from the eagle lords famed for the superior tactics and weaponary. Kevousalar's war band once crossed into the hawkhold and came across band of eagle born knights each one wearing a fine plate armour carved with their individual victories and carrying swords and maces made from the finest steels. Kevousalar's war band made up of him and his two surviving brothers as well as four of their cousins in contrast had leather armour and iron helmets stolen from udroin soldiers they had killed. The three knights defeated the seven bearborns, they slaughtered the cousins but sparred kevousalar and his brothers after they realised their importance. They took them back to their capital in the eagle's scream. The cheiftain of the eagle borns gave the brothers a choice train and be adopted into the eagle lord clan, marry an eagleborn woman and then go back to elderhold to rule in the name of the eagleborns or be killed and have their corpses eaten by the birds of prey.They chose to train under the eagleborns and soon became knights after around four hundred years of training. When kevouslar and his brothers were around one thousand two hundred they returned back home to teach their clan of what they had learnt and to rule their clan. Kevousalar's eldest brother Sakammualar was killed after a disagreement with one of the wolfborns Auchdratiokie which ended with loss of Auchdratiokie's right hand and the discovery that he did not have the ability to regrow his limbs like most mirkuleons. He had Sakammualar killed by being impaled, he then hacked of Sakammualar to bits and then boiled them in a boiling mush which he poured through the ear of Kevousalar's other brother Hmaashaular killing him. Kevousalar later led an army of well trained bearborn knights to slaughter the invading the wolfborn army at the battle of elder river he turned the river red with the corpses of the wolfborns. This started the hatred between the clans which would later lead to the civil war. civil war Kevousalar and his clan the bearborns fought in a long and bloody war with the his cousin and usurper auchdratiokie of wolfborn clan. Auchdratiokie managed to have Kevousalar framed as a traitor and as an ally to the udroin remenant. He took the crown and the throne as well as the men loyal to it and not to kevousalar himself. The empress consort and wife to kevousalar believed that she would be made Empress regent and that auchdratiokie would simply be lord protector. Auchdratiokie married her and became Emperor regent, she bore him twelve sons. kevousalar rounded up his loyalists and those who believed in the old ways of blood and steel rather than courtly mannerism of the wolfborns. The bearborn army defeated the wolfborns and kevousalar was recrowned, he then exiled Auchdratiokie's children and slaughtered the rest of the wolfborns conquest of elven kingdoms After Kevousalar had defeated Auchdratiokie he started a campaign against the Elven kingdoms which bordered his own original cheifdom Elderhold later life